


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Devil (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Siwon, Donghae-centric, Gratuitous Smut, Gun Violence, Informant Donghae, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Mob Heir Heechul, Multi, Yesung-centric, heechul-centric, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Heechul & Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**4:25 AM**

"What are you doing up?"

Kyuhyun turned around startled to Donghae facing him with a concerned expression.He placed his hand on his chest,the other one holding a fresh cup of coffee.Kyuhyun sighed in slight annoyance."God,hyung please don't sneak in me like,you scared the crap out me."He said,taking a sip out of his coffee.

Donghae just sighed."Sorry Kyuhyun-ah."He said."I'm just worrying about you being up this early in the morning."Kyuhyun internally rolls his eyes._And that gives you a valid to sneak up and scare the everloving daylights out of me?_He thinks to himself,but doesn't say out loud.


End file.
